Naruto: Rise of the Canines
by Demonick Angel
Summary: Naruto meets Kyuubi after being brutally beaten on his 6th birthday and finds out Kyuubi isn't quite what...she ...seems...? read to find out more this will be a harem story with fem. Kyuubi and fem. Shino along with many more. lemons will start at chapter 3 but are infrequent
1. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

"Regular"

"_Thoughts"_

**"Demon regular"**

**_"Demon_**_thought"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though in my dreams I do so until I do this will only appear every 3-5 chapters.

All was peaceful. The Inuzuka dogs were asleep. The Harunos weren't screeching. The Akimichis were eating lunch. There was a mob chasing a six year old boy? If you haven't already guessed this boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Son of the yondaime hokoga Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki red death of Konoha, Prankster king from hell and Jichuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto was currently running from the mob after his latest prank; Naruto has snuck into several of the merchant stores and had set several paint bombs to go off at 12:00.

"Get back here demon brat!" yelled one person in the mob.

"Yea get back here so we can finish what the yondaime would have wanted us too!" yelled yet another civilian.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Naruto yelled back while laughing his ass off that he has been able to outrun this mob for the past three hours with no break.

While most thought Naruto was a dobe and just did this for attention, you would be surprised to find out that he was actually very observant and did this to test his speed, stamina, and stealth. Naruto knew at this point however that he had to find a spot to hide because he was starting to become winded as well as the fact that he need to get home and hide all of his personal items since tonight was his 6th birthday and he didn't want to get caught in the annual fox hunt.

"_Come on I got to find a place to hide I'm starting to get tired and I need to get home."_Naruto thought with a scowl. _"There around that corner there should be a small side alley… I hope. Perfect"_ Naruto thought with a shit eating grin on his face. "Henge no jutsu." (Sorry couldn't remember the Japanese name for it) Naruto whispered as he made himself look like a garbage can just as the mob ran by his hiding spot. "Finally I can make my way home." Naruto thought with a frown on his face.

-Time skip: 5 hours-

"_Ok I have everything I'm going to need. Now I just have to sneak my way to training ground 44 without being noticed_." Naruto thought to himself. "Ok let's move." Naruto mused to himself as he left his house to make his way to training ground 44, the Forest of Death.

-Time skip: 5 minutes-

"Damn I got to get away from these ANBU before they catch me" Naruto said to himself. "_Mainly I can't believe that I let my guard down so they were initially able to sneak up on me while I was heading to the hokoga tower to speak to jiji first_." Naruto thought as he was frantically trying to get away from the two ANBU that were chasing him as an idea popped into his wicked mind. "_I got it I'll speed up to get away and hide by henging myself into a trashcan or something like that_." Naruto thought to himself as he put his ingenious plan into motion.

Naruto then speed up and hid in an alley as he henged himself in a pile of garbage as the two ANBU speed by his hiding spot like the mob did.

"I knew it would work I just knew it would." Naruto whispered to himself as he unhenged and walked into the street.

"Oh. What do we have here? A fox when the villagers are oh so desperately trying to find one to beat on." The ANBU said as they appeared behind Naruto, arms crossed wile leaking some of their KI (Killer Intent) upon Naruto. Who was now scared shitless that they had found him so soon after passing his hiding spot. "How?! I saw the both of you pass me not but ten seconds ago!" Naruto stated while slowly cowering away from the KI the two ANBU were releasing.

"Simple you fell for our kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique). One of the ANBU stated matter of factly. "Now come with us so the villagers can have their fun with demon brat." The other ANBU stated with a calm voice while a slight leer entered his voice as he said fun.

"No way you frog bitch, you will have to catch me first." Naruto said as he turned to run way from the ANBU.

"Such insolence." Frog said. "Ox catch him."

"With pleasure." The newly identified Ox said with a invisible smirk on his face because of the mask that all ANBU were required to wear to protect their identities.

Ox then appeared in front of Naruto slapping him across the face causing Naruto to reel back in excruciating pain as frog grabbed him by the back of his shirt while efficiently gagging him with a rag that was previously lying on the ground.

"Now then you fox bastard your coming with us so that they can have their fun with the insolent little demon brat and after they're done I will punish you for talking to a superior in such a way." Frog said with pure unadulterated hatred coming from him as he spoke while grinning at the prospect of watching the demon brat having the living shit beat out of him. "Ox you carry him to the village square I will follow right behind you while we walk."

"Fine but you owe me for this Frog!" Ox yelled as they walked into the village square with a tied Naruto draped over his shoulder. "Hey everybody we found him!" yelled Ox as he got all of the villagers' attention while they were searching for Naruto.

Now Naruto knew he had no where to escape to as the villagers started congregating on the two ANBU as they realized what the two ANBU were talking about.

"Let's get him!" A villager yelled from within the crown of gathering villagers.

"Yea let's avenge the yondaime hokoga and cleanse the village of the vermin filth!" Another villager yelled out harshly upsetting Naruto slightly.

"Aw is the demon brat going to start crying now you can feel our pain when you killed our brothers, sisters, wives, husbands, aunts, uncles, and cousins." Yet another villager yelled.

At this point the villagers had started throwing rocks or sticks at Naruto bruising him slightly but doing no serious harm to his body; however, at the same time an idea popped into his mind to ruin their fun.

"_Ok I'll make it boring for them I will just grin and not move."_Naruto thought gleefully as he turned on his foxy-1000 watt-smile.

Narutos' smile unnerved several people; however, it pissed off more people than it unnerved causing several civilians to start running up and beat him with anything they could get their hands on be it sticks rocks or piping until a bottle burst on his temple causing everything to swim and then go dark. The last thing Naruto remembers seeing is a purple haired kunoichi with a beige trench coat and fishnet body suit coming to his aid descending on the villagers like a vengeful goddess.

- Ankos' POV-

"Naruto!" Anko yelled as she saw the blond lose consciousness. "You motherfucking assholes I'm going to kill you. She roared as she landed beside Naruto and saw his physical condition while also trying to protect said boy from further harm.

"Hey it's the snake whore come to save the demon brat how fitting that misfits would stick together and back each other up!" A fat civilian sneered from within the rapidly increasing crowd.

"Damn you I will fucking kill you all. Do you hear me? I'll kill you all damnit." Anko roared while releasing all of her KI on the crowd causing several to start suffocating because of the sheer thickness of the KI infused air.

"Anko don't soil your name anymore than it already is after the Orochimaru incident." Said a new addition to the crowd.

"Why should I Itachi?! They've all but forfeited their lives after what they've done to Naruto-kun." Anko stated with an iron firm voice to her friend.

"That may be true Anko-chan, but please…just take Naruto to the hospital. I will deal with these morons myself." The newly identified Itachi said with a scowl on her normally beautiful face.

*Authors note: Yea yea I know I made Itachi a female you want to fight about. I only did so because there aren't that many stories with a female Itachi in them and I would like to try my hand at it also their will be another poll at the end of this chapter.*

"Oh… so two bitches want to protect the demon brat. We'll kill the brat then we will take their bodies for our own pleasure what do you say guys you in!" one man yelled

"Yea!" the crowd cheered in unison.

"Thanks Itachi-chan." Anko said taking off. The last thing she heard as she left was Tsukuyomi.

-Narutos' mindscape-

"Uhh. Man my head hurts. Wait what gives I thought I saw Anko-chan coming to help me. Oh well, guess I might as well explore while I'm here." Naruto muttered to himself as he heard a lout boom resound throughout his mindscape. "What was that?"

-Time skip 5 minutes-

"Woh! What the fuck is that thing?" Naruto asked no one in particular as a large cage came into view when a large creature slammed into it making the same loud booming sound that Naruto had heard just minutes before.

"Please let me help the kit he needs me!" Roared the giant, now identifiable, fox. "Please just let me help." The vixen whimpered.

"_That must be the Kyuubi."_Naruto thoughtwide-eyed at this new revelation.

Naruto however couldn't stand seeing anyone cry let alone a girl even if she was the most powerful biju in existence so he walked through the cage to sit down beside her and comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto inquired of the demoness.

"Huh? Naruto is that you?" The Kyuubi asked as her head shot up while still sobbing.

"Yea it's me Kyuubi. Why are you so upset?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

"I'm sad because these villagers treat you horribly when you have done nothing wrong because they are blaming my actions on you." Kyuubi said. "Also you can call me Ayumi."

"Okay Ayumi thanks for telling me." Naruto said honestly, making the vixen blush a very deep shade of scarlet.

"Here let me change." Ayumi said while standing up.

"All of a sudden she started getting smaller; taking a more human figure. Ayumi, now done "changing", had a shapely hour glass figure with lava red hair, toned stomach, grey eyes, and a generous large C cup chest.

"No! I will not be a pervert like jiji. Must resist temptation to look!" Naruto thought to himself as he utilized his iron strong will to resist the temptation to look at her impressive bust.

"Oh! Does Naruto-kun want a peek at my chest under my kimono?." Ayumi teased Naruto as a silver kimono with red and gold broidering appeared on her previously nude body. "We have much to talk about Naruto-kun." Ayumi said to the blond with a firm voice as she took a tight rein in her emotions.

- Time skip 41/2 hours -

"Ok Ayumi-chan I can do that I promise." Naruto stated with a confident tone.

"I know you can Naruto-kun also before I forget, just so you know I… umm… well… Ineedamate! Ayumi said hurriedly

"Wait say that again but slower please."

"Well I need a mate or a sexual partner to continue the Kyuubi lineage." Ayumi said while furiously blushing up a storm.

"Ohh!" Naruto said while also blushing up a storm while being in deep thought at the same time weighing the advantages and disadvantages of being Ayumi's mate. "I'll be your mate Ayumi-chan." Naruto finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Are… Are you sure?" Ayumi asked in total shock and disbelief.

"Yea I'm sure besides… I think you are pretty hot." Naruto mumbled to himself although Ayumi still heard him.

"Thanks you Naruto-kun you have no idea how much this means to me!" The red head squealed pressing her head into the crook between Narutos' neck and face as she also pressed her bust up against the boys' chest causing him to blush madly. "However we have to wait until you're a genin at least before it can be recognized, but until then you're my mate to be."

"Okay Ayumi-chan I'll see you later and… I love you." Naruto said as he was pulled back to reality.

-Out of Naruto's mindscape Konoha's Hospital-

"Uhhh!" Naruto groaned as he woke up. "_Wow I feel great thanks to Ayumi-chan_." Naruto thought to himself when he realized that he wasn't alone in the room and that Anko was still in the room with him as she slept on the chair next to his bed.

Now don't get Naruto wrong. He liked Anko as she was nice to him along with Itachi, Kurenai, Hana, and Yugua not to mention that Anko had a nice D cup breast size. The poor blond just wasn't expecting to find her here waiting for him.

"Hey Anko0chan wake up." Naruto gently prodded the snake mistress.

"Wha… What?" Anko said groggily.

"Hey sleepy head you up yet?"

"Naruto-kun!" Anko said her fatigue immediately forgotten at the site of seeing the blond standing up as well as hearing his voice easily aroused her from her sleep. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine Anko-chan. I feel good as new now that I think about it.

"Good to see that you're doing well gaki. Are you ready to go home yet?"

"Hell yea I'll see you later Anko-chan." Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the window surprising the woman that he could do so already.

"Heh! *sigh*. Always a bundle of energy isn't he. Well I guess I better report to hokage-sama." Anko said to herself as she sunshuined to see the sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutoba.

"Report!" The Hokage commanded.

- Narutos' POV-

"Well home at last. I guess we'll see what tomorrow holds." Naruto mumbled to himself groggily as sleep finally overtook his tired form.

- Ankos' POV-

"Anko you have a new mission, should you chose to accept it. You will be Naruto-kuns' new personal body guard. This is an S-rank mission do you accept?" The hokage asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama I accept." Anko stated with glee evident in her tone.

"Good….. Dismissed." Hiruzen ordered as she sunshuined away. *sigh*. "I hope she can help you Naruto-kun." The aged hokage said sadly while peering threw his crystal ball at the peaceful sleeping form of Naruto.

**questions:**

**I have been given an amazing story idea this story will probally start over the course of the summer since i will have plenty of time to write and the person who gave me the story idea will be given full props during the first chapter**

**Also does anybody know a website I can use that will transfer English to Japanese using the English alphabet instead of the traditional Japanese kanji so that I can translate some moves I am going to be making into Japanese.**

**Please read and review and if the poll isn't up by tonight it should be up tomorrow so everybody take it easy and by the way all flames will be used to cook bar-b-que for the akimichi family**

**Phenix: So the first chapter is finally done took you long enough**

**Demonick: Shut the fuck up Phenix the first chapter has been done for over a week I just haven't been able to find the time to type it up until now.**

**Phenix: What ever floats your boat but I guess we will see the readers next chapter right?**

**Demonick: Yea we will however I cant finish the second chapter until I can translate the moves that will be see that are my original ideas into Japanese or I'm told that they don't care if it's in English but till next time everybody Phenix and Demonick out PEACE!**


	2. Revelations

Chapter two: Revelations

**Demonick: ****Finally I can type this up and sorry about the delays guys but a major family issue came up a while ago so my entire family is spending time together so sorry about the major delay again also as a side note my poll has closed and I have decided on all the girls in the harem for this story also check out my prologue for my new story Naruto: the blades of fate its based off of another story that I have read but check it out its pretty good in my opinion and it's a evil Naruto story so this should be exciting for some readers as I know there aren't that many of them but anyway *Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime references that may show up or other story ideas that will be referenced as we get there but the authors are here Swords of twilight, Twin Silver Dragon, and Delfim the Black Kitsune. Also there will be 9 girls in the harem and that is final here they are Anko, Fem. Gaara, Yugito, Fuu, Hinata, Tayuya, Fem. Sasuke, Fem. Shino, and Ayumi. Now on to the story.**

"Normal speech"

"_Thinking/ mind link speaking"_

"**Demon speech"**

"_**Demon thought/ Mind link speaking"**_

***A/N: I feel like I should mention that in this story the Uchiha massacre did happen however Sasuke does not become a power hungry emo avenging bastard but she actually become Naruto's Best Friend from the academy also her name is Sayuri and Itachi is female to better help with the bond of sisterly love sort of thing plus I have huge plans that involve Itachi so Itachi being female is somewhat required.**

-Time skip: 7 years-

"Alright everyone the genin exams are tomorrow so everybody go home and get some rest you is going to need it for tomorrow." Iruka yelled to the class as they were trying to leave the classroom leaving only Naruto, Shikimaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke said while raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"Is there going to be any form of extra credit for the exam?"

"Yea is there anything we can do to help our grades?" Naruto yelled from the back of the room.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA; DON'T TRY TO ACT COOLER THAN SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screeched causing everybody to wince and Akamaru to whimper while Naruto and his friends were thinking along similar lines of _"How has she not figured out that her 'Sasuke-kun' is actually a girl since she hasn't shown any interest in girls and only shows interest in Naruto/me." And causing Sasuke to think "I can't wait to drop this disguise and declare my relationship with Hinata and Ruto-kun."_

"To answer your question, No there will not be any extra credit." Iruka said in a calm and level voice.

"Troublesome." Shikimaru muttered while staring at his long time friend Naruto.

"_That bitch! How dare she yell at my Naruto-kun! I'm going too... No Ayumi cool down just cool down." Ayumi said to herself._

"_Don't worry Ayumi-chan I agree with you 100% she is definitely a bitch but we have to maintain this mask so nobody become suspicious of us." Naruto told his red haired tenant._ "Just wait Sakura-chan I'll show you that I'm better than that TEME!" Naruto yelled out instantly putting his mask on full blast while thinking,_ "I hope Sayuri-chan will forgive me for that."_

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU…" Sakura started screeching before she was cut off by Iruka causing the remaining classmates to think Kami for his timely interruption.

"Settle down, and get out of here you have to prepare for tomorrow." Iruka yelled making the remaining classmates to start filling out of the room.

However Shikimaru as well as the rest of Naruto's friends all noticed that Naruto put his mask on so they all decided to wait for him outside they could talk about it.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Yea what?" Naruto asked back.

"Come over here." Choji said.

"Yea we need to tell you something." Shikimaru said after Choji while Hinata and Sayuri nodded there heads in agreement with what Shikimaru just said.

"Ok what is it about?" Naruto asked while jogging over to meet up with his friends.

"We wanted to say that you should completely bring your mask down during the genin exams since Sayuri and Hinata are as well." Shikimaru told Naruto while the rest of Naruto's friends all nodded in agreement.

"Um… I don't know what you guys are talking about." Naruto said nervously.

"Drop the act Naruto you should know by now that you can't trick us like the rest of the class." Hinata told Naruto with an Iron strong tone.

"Yea Naruto, You should know you can trust us, I mean you told us about Ayumi after all, besides I thought we were like brothers." Choji said with a bit of sadness entering his voice the longer he talked.

"Ok I'm sorry ok. It's just… Sakura is really pissing me and Ayumi-chan off like you wouldn't believe. Especially with the crap about her Sasuke-kun being better than me. No offence Sayuri-chan, you know that I would never intentionally hurt you so will you please forgive me?" Naruto asked Sayuri at the end with large puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will Naruto-kun you know I love you just as much as Hinata and Ayumi do. So I can never stay mad at you." Sayuri told the blond.

"We understand this Naruto, but we wanted to make sure you were alright. Ok then since that's covered now I guess we'll see you tomorrow and Naruto… good luck by the way." Shikimaru said with a small smile on his face at the end of the sentence.

"Yea same to you guys as well." Naruto said while turning away when he remembered something. "Also we believe that we may have found a way for Ayumi-chan to construct a physical body out side of our seal and mindscape."

"Really?" The group said in unison wide-eyed at the implications that sentence made.

"Yea, but anyways see y'all tomorrow!" Naruto screamed as he ran to his house while thinking of how he got two beautiful girls to become his mates.

-Flashback no jutsu: 6 years ago-

"Get back here demon scum so we can finish what the fourth started!" A man yelled at Naruto as he ran away from a forming mob since it was his 7th birthday one year after he had met Ayumi.

"No way am I gonna let you catch me you bastard!" Naruto yelled back at the same man that had yelled at him.

"_Naruto-kun we need to find a place to hide they're gaining ground and it looks like another mob is forming up ahead as well." _Ayumi told her blond-haired mate-to-be_._

"_I see that Ayumi-chan however there's only a couple of places around here to hide in anyways. Wait there's one of them! Let's try to lose them Ayumi-chan."_ Naruto told his crimson-haired mate-to-be as he ran into the alley only to run into a little girl that was exiting the alley.

"See that everybody the demon assaulted the Hyuuga heiress. Maybe their clan will reward us for killing the demon for what he did to her!" another man in the mob yelled out as he picked Naruto up and started punching him repeatedly in the stomach causing Naruto to start spitting up blood as the punches started doing more damage to the boy.

"Stop hurting him!" the Hyuuga Heiress yelled out as she forcefully pushed the man off of Naruto causing him to stumble and land on his butt.

"That hurt you little bitch!" The man yelled out as he punched the Hyuuga heiress in her stomach forcing all of the air out of her lungs as he then grabbed her hair and yanked it up bringing tears to her eyes.

Naruto however had been transported to his mindscape to talk to Ayumi about the girl that was trying to save Naruto from his beating.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

"_Naruto-kun you have to get back out there and help her they're going to kill her if you don't!" Ayumi told Naruto frantically._

"_I know that Ayumi-chan but what can I do, I don't know any jutsu and I'm not strong enough to beat him up unless you can pump your chakra into my chakra coils and help me beat them up!" Naruto yelled back at his mate his voice growing more frantic with every word._

"_Ok I'll pump my chakra into your coils and help you beat them into bloody pulps but it has to be fast or my chakra will start to damage your coils."_

"_Thanks Ayumi-chan." Naruto said as he left his mindscape to help out the Hyuuga heiress._

_-Reality-_

Naruto having comeback from his mindscape saw that the man was about to stab the poor girl in her stomach with a kunai that was lying on the ground. Naruto then felt a tingling sensation starting from the seal on his stomach that quickly spread to all over his body as he realized that Ayumi was pumping her chakra in his coils. Naruto the released all of the chakra at once as it was not enough to alert any ninja but it was enough to knock all the civilians and ninja in the mob unconscious. Ayumi then pulled back all of her chakra from Naruto's coils as to not cause any adverse effects to his body. Having realized that the girl was slowly loosing consciousness at this point Naruto ran over to her and took her to his house so he could watch over her.

-Hinata's POV-

Hinata slowly regained awareness and the first thing that she noticed was that she was in a bed. She thought that weird since the last thing she remembered was the blond haired boy releasing a large amount of red chakra.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"You're in my house Hyuuga-san." A voice answered back to her.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as she shot up in alarm.

"My name is Naruto, the boy that you tried to save, now might I ask who you are." Naruto answered the girl.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga heiress to the Hyuuga clan." The girl, Hinata, answered.

Said girl had neck length blue hair and a shapely hourglass figure that would become very attractive in a few years with budding b cup breasts that were just barely visible through her clothes.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Naruto asked the girl as she slowly started getting out of the bed she was laying on.

"I'm alright Naruto-san, just a little sore, so may I please use your shower so I can get cleaned off?" Hinata asked the boy.

"No problem Hinata and please don't call me Naruto-san, just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun ok." Naruto told the girl as she started walking towards the shower.

"…Sure Naruto-sa…Naruto-kun." Hinata told the boy as she smiled back at him.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed madly at Naruto calling her Hinata-chan and she quickly hurried into the bathroom to change when she realized that she didn't have a towel and that she was already naked.

"Na...Naruto-kun could you please bring me a towel I forgot to get one." Hinata called out in embarrassment.

"Sure, no problem Hinata-chan."

'_Naruto-kun is so cute! I hope we can become great friends.'_ Hinata thought to herself

-Time skip: 10 minutes-

After spending 10 minutes in the shower Hinata finally dressed and proceeded to ask Naruto to take her home.

"Ok Naruto-kun I'm ready to go home now, will you please walk me home?"

"Sure no problem Hinata-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Hinata and Naruto then proceeded to leave Narutos' apartment and head towards the Hyuuga clan estate. On the way there they ran across two genins picking on a girl who had just asked to play with them.

"Please stop hitting me I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to play, so please just stop hitting me!" The girl cried out as the two genin continued to punch and kick her downed form.

"You think that just because you're an Uchiha you can order us to do anything you want well we've got news for you bitch!" One of the boys yelled at the girl.

"Yea you think your all high and mighty because of your clan's name. We don't give a shit about the damn Uchiha and their stupid Sharingan!" The other boy yelled out.

"Hey stop hitting her!" Naruto yelled out as he ran over and pushed the two boys out of the way so he could get to the girl as Hinata ran up behind him.

"Why are you bullying this girl all she did was ask you to play with her!" Hinata yelled at the two genins as they regained there footing after being pushed by Naruto.

"Look it's the demon and his whore!" The kid that had originally yelled at the girl roared at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey maybe if we kill them here and now the Hokage will promote us to Chunin." The other genin said as the two started approaching Hinata and Naruto.

The two genin then jumped Naruto and tried to stab him with a kunai. While this was going on Hinata managed to slip behind the two attacking genin and use her gentle fist style on them and incapacitate them. After they made sure they two genin wouldn't be getting up for a few hours they then proceeded to go check on the girl that was staring at the two of them.

"Tha… thank you for helping m... me." The girl stammered out as she tried to stand.

"No problem. Ano what's your name?" Hinata asked the girl as Naruto helped her to her feet.

"I'm Sayuri Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. Who are you?" The girl, Sayuri, said as she then continued to ask the two for their names.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan." Hinata told Sayuri.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told Sayuri.

"Thanks for helping me, but I'm curious why did those two genin call you a demon Naruto-kun?" Sayuri asked Naruto curiously.

"Yea I want to know also, why did they call you a demon and me your whore Naruto-kun?" Hinata also asked her curiosity piqued

'_Should I tell them Ayumi-chan?'_ Naruto asked Ayumi

'_Yes Naruto I believe you should because they both have the same type of aura as you, they are both very lonely and want a friend so I believe that telling them will be for the best_._ Besides you never know, you might just get two more mates."_ Ayumi told Naruto who was now blushing profusely in his mind tinting the sky in his mindscape red making it a light pink in color.

"Alright I'll tell you; however, you must stay and listen to the entire story. Deal?" Naruto asked the two sitting girls.

"Deal." Both girls replied.

"Okay it all started when the fourth fought the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi like all bijuu is a being constructed purely out of chakra and thus can not be killed. In order to defeat the Kyuubi he had to seal it away. However the Kyuubi was to strong to be sealed into an inanimate object like a scroll and had to be sealed into a human less than a day old since its chakra coils were not yet developed. Any human that has a bijuu sealed into them is known as a jinchuriki. Hinata, Sayuri I was that baby, I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me and that's why the villagers and those genin called me a demon and called you my whore Hinata." Naruto said as he slowly broke into tears crying at their feet.

The girls both looked at each other and quickly made up their minds concerning Naruto and each put their arms around him to comfort him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we don't hate you because we can see that you're not the fox, but you're actually a kind caring boy who has a big heart." Hinata told Naruto as he slowly stopped crying to look at her in astonishment.

"Yea Naruto-kun we don't blame you for anything that the fox did to the village because you're obviously not a bloodthirsty demon." Sayuri told Naruto as he then looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Does that mean that both of you will still be my friends?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Definitely." Sayuri replied.

"Thanks you two that really means a lot and Ayumi, the Kyuubi, says thanks as well." Naruto told the girls with joy shinning bright in his eyes.

"No problem Naruto, Ayumi we just want to be there for you when we grow up and be the best of friends." Sayuri replied.

"Wait there's one more thing I never told you." Naruto the proceeded to explain about the deal he made with Ayumi and find out their reaction to the new piece of information.

Both girls quickly look at each other and nod their heads to signal that they had both come to the same conclusion about the new information presented to them.

"Naruto-kun we want to join you and Ayumi-chan in being your mates." Hinata told Naruto.

"W… why do you girls want to be my mates also you'll be ridiculed just like I am for being with me." Naruto asked flabbergasted at their request.

"Because Naruto-kun we want to spend the rest of our lives with you. You're the type of man that only come once every million years the type of guy every girl would want." Sayuri answered Naruto.

"She's right Naruto-kun you are the type of guy that every girl would want to be with. You're bold, caring, compassionate, friendly, determined, and outgoing. That's all any woman could ever want in a man." Hinata said after Sayuri.

'_You should accept their proposal Naruto these girls will always be by your side when you need them most and I can tell that the four of us would be perfect mates for each other because we all balance each other out.' _Ayumi told Naruto through there shared mind link.

"Then I accept your proposal to be my mates. Please come here and I'll mark the both of you." Naruto told the two girls following Ayumi's advice and his instinct on what to do.

Both girls then walked up to Naruto and he bit both of them right above their nipples on their left breasts subconsciously channeling yoaki to his canine teeth. All three then watched as a red furred nine-tailed fox appeared on their breasts with two of its tails circling their left breasts and the other seven tails crossing under their left breasts and circling around to their back to end at different pints on their body to make a seven pointed star. Both girls then proceeded to bite Naruto on the left side of his neck both subconsciously channeling some of Ayumi's yoaki to create a howling twin colored, blue and silver, fox on his neck with its open mouth directly over his left eye and its nine tails all ending on different parts of his body to create a nine pointed star.

'_Now that you have marked them as your mates you are all now officially linked to each other like you and me are Naruto.'_ Ayumi told Naruto

"Who was that speaking was that Ayumi?" Sayuri asked Naruto.

"Wait you can her Ayumi speaking to you in your minds?" Naruto asked the two girls who quickly nodded their heads in confirmation.

'_Yes they can now hear me in their minds Naruto and we can now all speak to one another through our thoughts like our mind link Naruto-kun.'_ Ayumi answered her blond haired host.

The three friends then all nodded their heads in acceptance and quickly looked at each other silently agreeing to meet at this exact same spot tomorrow at this exact same time. All three then quickly turned away from each other and went home deciding to not reveal anything that had gone on.

'_Wait you should all try to come up with some type of fake personality to keep people from guessing your secret ok.' _Ayumi told her mates who quickly accepted and started coming up with the perfect personalities to use since they had shared their pasts with each other earlier.

Naruto decided to go with a hyperactive blond knucklehead who constantly pulled pranks. Hinata decided she would act like a shy and timid girl. And Sayuri decided to become a brooding emo avenger since her sister had killed her entire clan a few nights ago. Ayumi then quickly cast a genjutsu over the three to hide their mate marks and to make Sayuri look like a boy so she wouldn't be married off to some civilian councilman's son.

-Flashback no jutsu: kai and time skip: next day-

"Ok everybody here's the written portion of the test you have 1 1/2hrs to complete it. Everybody ready? Begin!" Iruka yelled out as pencils started hitting paper.

Five minutes later two people were already done and sleeping. Naruto because he had finished already and was bored and Shikimaru because he had finished and thought staying awake was too troublesome.

'_Na… naruto's already done.'_ Iruka thought to himself

_THAT BAKA IS TRYING TO ACT COOLER THAN MY SASUKE-KUN!'_ Sakura screeched in her mind.

The rest of Naruto's class mates couldn't believe that the dead last could have finished since he was known for being horrible at tests. Most of his class mates thought that he was just trying to gain attention when in actuality he was bringing his mask down completely. While most thought Naruto was "asleep" with the exception of his closest friends, Naruto was actually consulting the demoness in his mind about a possible seal that he could use on his current shiki fuujin seal that would allow Ayumi to make a physical body outside of his mindscape while also thinking of someway to show-off in the ninjutsu portion of the test.

-Mindscape-

"Ayumi-chan, I might be a seals expert, soon to e master, but I still can't read your mind. Have you thought of a possible solution yet? Naruto questioned the buxom read-head.

"_No not yet. I believe I'm going to need access to your fathers sealing library do you think you could arrange that for me baby?"_ Ayumi asked her mate.

"I'll do anything for you Yumi-chan you know that."

"_I know. But it's still fun messing with you. Besides don't forget about our agreement for tomorrow night."_ Ayumi said with a sultry voice at the last sentence causing a chill to run up his spine at her implications.

"I haven't forgotten sweetheart. How could I when you're always reminding me with your sexual innuendos?"

"_I just figured I would remind you, I mean you never know; you just might forget."_

"Fat chance of that happening you horny vixen."

"_Only for you and our mates, besides we'll see what happens tomorrow night then won't we. Oh and the written test is over time to wake up."_

"Okay thanks for the help Yumi-chan. I'll see you tonight."

"_Bye Naru-kun oh and use one of your kekkai genkai like gale release or storm release_.

**A/N: Storm release is weaker than gale release. Storm release is either water and lightning or wind and lightning. Gale release is wind, water and lightning thus it is much stronger since it is compromised of three elements however this isn't his strongest element it will be revealed later on.**

The last thing Ayumi heard was a mumbled "Hai" From the blond haired jinchuriki.

-Reality-

The class slowly filed out of the classroom as Naruto woke up coming face to face with Iruka.

"Ah Naruto you're finally up. It's time for the taijutsu portion of the test and… please try to do your best this time around." Iruka pleaded the blond as he slowly got up out of his seat and shuffled over to the door.

"…Don't worry Iruka-sensei. I don't plan on failing this year, because Hinata and Sasuke need me to pass." Naruto said in a voice that Iruka had never heard before. That voice was one of cold, hard, undeniable truth with an undertone of pain for anyone that tried to stand in his way.

"Alright class. For this portion of the test you must either last 3 minutes in the ring with Mizuki or must land a triple-hit-combo on Mizuki to pass. Let's see first up is Osaka Tumi!" Iruka called out to the class immediately losing Narutos' interest since he already knew they wouldn't pass.

"Ayumi-chan what do you think of Mizukis' taijutsu style." Naruto asked his mate-to-be.

"_Mizuki is a taijutsu specialist and mainly uses punches with unpredictable kicks while also using a reactive style when he goes on the defensive. I think your best bet would be the kitsune fighting style that I taught you three."_ The crimson haired demoness answered back. _"Did you two here that too?"_

"Hai Ayumi-chan we heard you as well." Both girls replied.

"_Good and I know that all three of y'alls styles are still in development so just rely on whatever style that you want that you are already proficient at."_

"Shikimaru Nara please step into the ring." Iruka called out.

"This is such a drag." Shikimaru muttered under his breath as he slowly moved onto the field and took his families taijutsu style.

"Are both participants ready?" Iruka asked as he received a nod from Mizuki and a loud yawn from Shikimaru making most of the class sweatdrop. "Hajime!"

Shikimaru continued to just stand there as Mizuki moved forward cautiously, trying to find and opening in Shikimarus' defense. Mizuki finally found one, and immediately took advantage of it and went on the offensive overlooking the Naras' famed claim of being geniuses and fantastic tacticians.

"You fell for my trap Mizuki-sensei." Shikimaru said in a bored matter of fact tone. Shikimaru then proceeded to deliver a devastating combo to Mizukis' body thus ending the match in less than two minutes.

"Winner, Shikimaru Nara!" Iruka yelled out to inform the class that the next match was about to begin.

"Naruto Uzumaki please report to the arena." Iruka called out as whispers started breaking out among the kids in the class.

"Are both participants ready?" Iruka asked as both combatants slipped into their respective taijutsu styles. Mizuki in his and Naruto in the kitsune fighting style.

Naruto was crouched down with all fours touching the ground and body tensed like that of a snarling fox. What only Naruto, Ayumi, Sayuri, and Hinata knew was that this style focused mainly on speed and deceiving their opponents leaving fake openings so that they could mount a heavy retaliation. However something that only Naruto and Ayumi knew was that Naruto had his own slightly altered version where he would use speed and deception and quickly incapacitate an opponent in less than 30 seconds and it seemed that this time was no exception.

"Hajime!"

"So the demon brat is using a new fighting style. This… should be a lot easier than I thought!" Mizuki said to himself in glee but still loud enough for the entire class to hear him.

"Naruto's using a new style but I've never seen it before until now… I wonder what it is." Shikimaru said to the group of assembled getting nods from Choji and Kiba and giggles from Hinata and a smirk from Sayuri.

"That's the kitsune fighting style that Ayumi-chan taught me, Naruto, and Sayuri." Hinata told her friends as Sayuri nodded agreement.

Mizuki then proceeded to blindly charge the blond haired jinchuriki thinking that he could end the match quickly since he was up against the dead last of the academy, oh how wrong he was, never once noticing Naruto's friends talking in the background. Mizuki threw out a quick palm strike, which Naruto easily parried, followed by a quick knee jab. Naruto easily redirected the knee jab delivering a debilitating combo of punches kicks and palm strikes that quickly sent Mizuki flying out of the stadium ending the match in 12 seconds. Mizuki groaned as his figure was seen sprawled on the ground with many bruises forming from the combo that Naruto had delivered.

"Winner… Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka exclaimed surprise evident in his tone at the utter and ruthless annihilation of his colleague. "Naruto shouldn't have been capable of such a feat."

"He's the deadlast there's no possible way… he must have cheated." A random kid whispered to another.

"He cheated I just know he did!" whispered another

"How dare he try to act cool like Sasuke-kun just to get me to go out on a date with him!" Sakura half whispered half screeched in Inos' ear.

"Sakura… how could I ever want you when all you do is constantly berate me for the slightest thing and your constant praise on Sasuke even when he's shown no interest in girls as long as he's been in the academy. Besides I already have a few wonderful girlfriends so why would I ever need or want to go out with you." Naruto said in an ice cold tone with no emotions in his eyes making Sakura flinch at what he said until all of what he said registered to her.

"What do you mean by a few wonderful girlfriends… are you saying that you have more than one." Sakura growled out at the blond who nodded his head in confirmation before answering.

"Yes Sakura I do have more than one girlfriend and all of them are thousands of times better than you."

"Naruto you two time cheating bastard! How dare you play with other girls feelings like that, do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of it! I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp you ASS! Sakura screeched in outrage while Ino and the majority of the class including Iruka and Mizuki where caught off guard and slightly sick by what Naruto had been doing until Shikimaru spoke up holding Sakura back with his shadow while he spoke.

"Sakura shut up about things you know absolutely nothing about Naruto has been going out with all 3 of them for years and I know that Hinata…"

"What do you mean! Hinata why aren't you mad at that two faced bastard for doing this to you!" Sakura yelled in outrage at what Shikimaru just said until Hinata shut her mouth with a heated glare making her gulp and try to back up but afraid of the bluenette couldn't since she was still in Skikimaru's shadow.

"Because Haruno I already new about it and agreed with it years ago as all three of us truly love Naruto-kun and would gladly give up everything to make him happy for once in his life so like Shikimaru said shut up about things you know nothing about." Hinata growled out surprising the entire class except for her closest friends when Naruto spoke up.

"If you're done now Sakura Hinata and I are going to head back for the ninjutsu portion of the test…. So make sure to stay out of my way or you will pay the consequences." Naruto growled out in a predatory fashion scaring the class including some of Naruto's friends since they didn't know he could be so cruel while Hinata, Sayuri, and Ayumi all had sadistic smirks thinking of all the ways they could hurt Sakura while Naruto was thinking of several ways he could torture her without having to touch her.

"A...Alri….right class everybody please return to the class room so we can b…b...begin the n.n...Next part of the exam." Iruka stammered out as Shikimaru just shrugged and Choji and Kiba started with him back to the classroom after the other three.

-Classroom-

"Alright everyone we will be going in reverse order of the taijutsu portion of the test so Naruto would you please step up to the front of the class and perform the clone, substitution, and henge jutsu and then any other jutsu you learned outside of class." Iruka told Naruto who was now standing in front of his class

Naruto proceeded to do the shadow clone jutsu, henge and substitution before finally moving onto the last part of the ninjutsu portion of the exam.

"Iruka-sensei may we please go outside so I can do this technique as it is somewhat destructive and I don't think the old man would be happy if I destroyed the classroom."

'_Much less kill of the other people in the class that don't know about this technique and know to get away before I'm done.' _Naruto thought to himself as Ayumi giggled at what jutsu he was preparing to use.

"Sure think Naruto-kun we can head outside for this how many training dummies do you think that you will need."

"Hmmm… I would say about 20 would be enough."

"Uhhh…o...okay Naruto-kun if you say so."

"Oh I do trust me this will prove that I'm not the dead last that everybody thinks I am."

-Training fields-

"Ok all twenty targets are set up begin when you are ready Naruto." Iruka told his favorite student as he saw Kiba run up and whisper something to him that caught his interest until he smirked.

"Yo Naruto there is a bet going on about who will get the best scores and Rookie of the Year. Also we want to know what jutsu you're going to be using although I think Hinata and Sayuri-chan have already figured it out.

"Okay place a bet down for me of 5000 ryo on rookie of the year and best scores in Ninjutsu and taijutsu with 5000 ryo on each ok. Also I'll give you a hint this attack is going to require that I use three of my elements." Naruto told his slightly feral friend who grinned in response to what he had been told having a very good idea of just what jutsu Naruto was about to use.

"Got you Naruto and good luck man." Kiba said as he jogged off to go place the bets for Naruto and tell their friends what he had just found out.

Naruto then stood up and looked at all the training dummies he was about to obliterate. Naruto then told everyone to step back about 20 or so feet so they wouldn't get hurt by the jutsu this only just confirming what his friends already thought as he began flying through hand signs at almost kage level speeds surprising the class immensely even his friends as they didn't know he was that fast with hand signs. He then finished the hand signs and yelled out the technique for everyone to hear.

"**KYOUFUU: BOOTOKU NO RAIMEI ARASHI! (Gale style: Thundering Storm of Desecration!)** None could believe what was happening first the winds started picking up reaching hurricane force winds in seconds next rain started pouring down and lightning started crackling in the sky before it shot down hitting all twenty soaked wooden targets destroying them with ease as the class watched on in Amazement at how much power Naruto had to use a ninjutsu of that level while all of his friends smirked at the flashy jutsu that Naruto had used knowing that it was his second strongest jutsu even though it was S-ranked.

"C…Cong…..Congratulations N…Naruto you p...p…p…pass!" Until The Name of the jutsu clicked in his mind and he decided he needed to get this answer out of the blond before he left. "Naruto you said Kyoufuu correct?"

"Yes I did, more specifically I said Kyoufuu: Bootoku no Raimei Arashi. Or for those that don't understand Gale style: Thundering Storm of Desecration."

"But Naruto that requires the use of elemental manipulation namely the manipulation of Wind, Water, and Lightning to create that jutsu and the only way to do so would be if you had... that…. Naruto do you have a kekkai Genkai?" Iruka asked as the class gasped in shock at the ludicrous idea of the 'deadlast' having such a powerful kekkai genkai."

Naruto simply smirked and answered. "Yes I do sensei I actually have three kekkai genkais'. Two of them are doujutsu and the other is my gale release and its lower form storm release."

Naruto quickly walked of after answering Iruka and decided to wait for his friends to join him so that they could all leave together knowing that the team assignments would be tomorrow at 8:00 a.m.

-Timeskip: 20mins-

Naruto, Hinata, and Sayuri were all just entering Naruto's apartment after their exams were over when Ayumi decided to speak to them via their shared mindlink.

"_Naru-kun, Hina-chan, Yuri-chan please enter our mindscape when you can please."_ Ayumi told her mates.

"_No problem Ayumi-chan we'll be there in a moment let us get comfortable first then we will be there ok."_ Hinata told all of them mentally.

"Alright then see you when you get here." Ayumi told them sending them mental images of her hugging and kissing them.

The three mates then continued to make themselves comfortable before entering their mindscape to talk to their crimson-haired lover.

-Shared mindscape-

"What's up Ayumi-chan?" Sayuri asked as all 3 friends entered their shared mindscape.

"I did it I did it I did it, I finally did it!" Ayumi squealed as she glomped all of her mates at once in the excitement.

"Air…I need… air." Naruto squeaked as his face turned purple then blue from lack of oxygen from being pressed up between Ayumis' breasts as she hugged them all.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to glomp you like that!"

"It's fine Ayumi-chan. But what have you finally figured out?" Hinata asked the demoness.

"Oh… I finally figured out how to make a physical body for my self outside of the seal!" Ayumi yelled getting ready to glomp the assembled party again.

"That's great Ayumi-chan!" The other three yelled in unison quickly hugging the crimson-haired vixen obliviously grinding their bodies up against each other as they started a searing 4-way kiss.

"So what has to be done?" Naruto asked.

"We need to umm… well I don't know how to put this Naruto-kun but… youhavetoberebornasademon!" Ayumi yelled out in a rush running the words together.

"Wait slow down and say that one more time please." Sayuri told Ayumi.

"Alright… Naruto-kun you have to… be reborn as a demon or in this case a hanyou which will change all of you by the way." Ayumi said a lot slower and in am much calmer voice.

"…That's fine Yumi-chan… as long as you can get a physical body outside of the seal I don't care." Naruto told Ayumi who was wide eyed at his statement.

"…. Neither do I Yumi-chan as long as you get a physical body that you can use to be with us then I don't mind at all." Hinata said as Ayumis' eyes grew to the size of saucer plates.

"…. I agree with them also Yumi-chan I just want for you to be able to spend time with us in a real body so that you can finally be free in a sense." Sayuri told Ayumi with a smile as she finally started crying in relief.

"Thank you so *hiccup* much. You *hiccup* don't know how *hiccup* this means to *hiccup* me!" Ayumi cried out in joy.

"No problem Ayumi-chan we'll always be there for you so don't worry yourself about it okay. Now would you please tell us what to do see we can prepare for this when it comes around?"

"Ok first off we need to be in a safe place preferably here so that we can set up seals that will prevent the chakra from leaking out of the room also this will gain you a fox tail and ears also you will need to summon me as a shadow clone, just use my chakra instead of yours Ruto-kun, and the ascension will happen tomorrow night as it has to be done on the next full moon or else…" Ayumi informed the others who all nodded until that last sentence.

"What do you mean or else Yumi-chan?" Sayuri questioned.

"If Naruto-kun doesn't do so then he will die from my chakra overtaking his chakra coils causing him to… explode." Ayumi said quietly.

"…..Don't worry Ayumi-chan I won't let that happen we will all under go the ascension tomorrow night isn't that right girls."

"That's right Naruto-kun." Sayuri said her breasts bouncing as she stood up and giving Naruto, Hinata, and Ayumi a quick peck on the lips before saying that she needed to head home soon and asking if their was anything else important that they needed to know before she left as Hinata stood up getting ready to leave to.

"There is one more thing that all of you should know. It's that the ascension process is very painful and since I'm the strongest out of all of my sisters your ascension will be the most painful as well as the longest. For example since Shichibi is the weakest her containers ascension will be no wear near as long and painful as ya'lls will be. Ayumi informed them.

"You said sisters does that mean that all bijuu are females?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun all of us bijuu are females. And since that is everything all of you should leave and get to sleep you have a long day tomorrow."

-Timeskip: Next day and reality-

"Alright I would like to start with rookie of the year which goes to Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called out eliciting gasps from the class and getting a smirk from Naruto and Kiba since they won the bet. "Next we have best score in taijutsu this is a 3-way tie between Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki!. Next is best score on the written test which is a tie between Naruto Uzumaki and Shikimaru Nara. And last is the best score on the ninjutsu which is Naruto Uzumaki."

I knew Naruto-kun could do it." Sayuri whispered in Hinata's ear causing said girl to giggle and nod her head in agreement.

"Now I will give out Team assignments starting with Team 7. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha."

This caused the fangirls in the class to squeal hoping to get on his team.

Iruka then continued the list after the girls had shut their mouths. "Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is compromised of Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 is Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikimaru Nara. Jonin teacher is Asuma Sarutobi. Please wait here while all of your jonin sensei come and get you however Team 7 you are to report to training ground 7 immediately to meet your sensei good luck and may your careers prosper.

-Timeskip: 3 1/2hrs-

"Hey guys there you are how long have you been waiting for me?" Team 7s' sensei said as he walked up.

"We have been here for over 3 hours where have you been!" Naruto yelled out in Anger, pissed that his sensei was 3 hours late.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life. But now that we are all here lets introduce ourselves you first Naruto.

"Ano could you show us how to do it first?" Hinata asked Kakashi.

"Sure why not. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…, my dislikes…., my hobbies…... my dreams… never really thought about it." Kakashi said causing Hinata and Sayuri to sweat drop since all they learned was his name and Naruto to growl and speak up.

"His likes are being three hours late to everything, no known dislikes, hobbies include being late to everything and his dream is to be 3 hours late to his own funeral." Naruto said rolling his eyes. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes include Ramen training and hanging out with my friends and loved ones, dislikes those that treat others like trash because they don't see them for who they really are. My hobbies include training and spending time with my three girlfriends, my dream is to become the best Hokage ever since my father."

"My name is Sayuri Uchiha, my likes include hanging out with my friends, loved ones and training, my dislikes are perverts and those who look down on others, my hobbies are hanging out with my boyfriend Naruto-kun and my girlfriends Ayumi-chan and Hinata-chan, my dream is to bring back the Uchiha clan and have my sister return to the village so that I can speak with her." Sayuri said as she dropped the kitsune illusion showing her true body and not the fake Sasuke mask that she had been hiding under for the past few years.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like the same thing as Naruto-kun and Sayuri-chan's, my dislikes are the same as Sayuri-chans', hobbies are the same as there's as well, my dream is to become the best kunoichi I can be.

"Okay now that that's over with lets get down to your true genin exam." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

-Timeskip: 6 hours Naruto's house-

"Okay everyone the blood seals are ready. Hinata your seal is the one to the right of the middle and Sayuri yours is to the left of the middle Naruto yours is obviously the middle. Now please take off all of your clothes so that they don't get in the way of the transformation."

The 3 kids proceeded to remove their clothes leaving all of them naked as the day they were born Ayumi then had them all lay down on the ground in their seals so that when the process they would not fall down.

"The ritual will start at midnight but sadly I don't know when it will end. There is one thing that we haven't done yet but it needs to be done after the ascension so when it's over I will tell you what it is. Otherwise there is nothing else to do but wait until midnight." Ayumi informed them just then noticing the time and broke down crying know that she was going to have to watch the loves of her life suffer through unimaginable pain just so they could live to be her mates.

"It's ok Yumi-chan we'll be fine don't worry about us just worry about you ok." Sayuri told Ayumi with a smile across hers, Hinata's, and Narutos' faces.

Just then the clock struck midnight and that's when the screaming began.

**Demonick: Hey guys sorry it took so long like I said at the beginning of the story I had some serious family problems going on mainly since my great grandmother just passed away but anyways I'm back and with back up from not just Phenix but my friend from school who promised to help me out with my other story Naruto: the blades of fate and a new story that I will be starting soon it is another dark Naruto story with an equally dark Hinata it starts after the retrieve Tsunadea arc also it will be A Naruto joins the Akatsuki story as I have yet to find one that has done this.**

**Phenix: Yep that story is going to be awesome and just from what I've read from your notes it might be the best story u have made yet.**

**Demonick: Thanks Phenix for the bit of encouragement and also my friend that is going to be helping me is going to be referred to as Angelic as she doesn't have an account on here and we choose that her name would be Angelic demon so we choose Angelic for short.**

**Angelic: Yea I'm going to be helping this idiot with the fight scenes and giving him ideas for other chapters and to help better explain some things like what caused Hinata and Naruto to become evil and do what they did when they decided to join Akatsuki.**

**Demonick: Yep that's right also can anybody make ma a picture for Naruto the blades of fate and one for my New story I will PM the name of it if they can make the pictures for me so that I can use them for my cover picture for the stories and they will be given full props. And that also means that we will see you next time in my next story or the next chapter of this one anyways guys until the Peace out Ja Ne!**


End file.
